Not pretty enough
by rosalieblack24
Summary: Stiles is very insecure... but what happens when the girls dress him up and help him 'buid up his self esteem'. What will Derek do? boyxboy. DO NOT OWN ANYTHIG. Sorry about spelling... my computer is olllllllllld.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been in love with Teen Wolf and Sterek/Steter for a while now. Never got into the mood, buuuut here I am now. Dont really know what Stiles mom looks like, so I took a gander. ENJOY. ~RB24.**

* * *

Stiles was a lonely fellow, and everyone knew that. Except for one Mr. Sourwolf.

* * *

I sat in my room listening to music my mom would play when I would spaz out. She was a wonderful women, kind gold eyes and long brown hair.

She always knew what was right.

I looked at my phone, noticing Scotts name pop up a few time. Three missed calls and five text messages. I shook my head laughing, and dialed his number. "STILES. Omg you finally called me back. We are having a suprise pack meeting in an hour. Be there or be square." Then he hung up. He tried to be funny, he really did but he could never master my sarcasm.

I slowly stood turning off the music. Hm, I only listened to it when I was sad or happy. I actually felt pretty terrable, but I would never miss a pack meeting if it meant skipping out on seeing Derek.

What am I thinking, you like tits Stiles dont forget that. I told myself.

I slugged down the hallway and into the bathroom. Leaving a trail of cloths, I finally stopped looking at my scrawny self in the mirror and got into the shower. Lying my head against the wall.

The shower was my time to think, but nothing was fllowing through my brain. Not one thought. Not one funny thing to say. I better recover because knowing Jackson I will need a few comebacks.

I washed and examined myself in the shower. I am 147 pounds, I am pale, but what most people missed was actually how much muscle I had on me. Of course I was no Derek but I had a decent four pack and mabey some arm muscle... Ah who am I kidding. Im a butter everthing... Butter body, butter face... the list could go on.

The only thing I liked were my eyes. They are the same as moms.

I put on some Star Was underwear on then I added my jeans. I looked over on my bed and lept for my red hoodie and slipped on my vans.

Perfect timing, I had to leave in 5 minutes.

I satdown on my couch nervously tapping my foot. I hoped I looked ok. Derek might notice and... My thoughts were interupted by a ding and my hand shot out grabbing my phone.

"Hello?" I cautiously anwsered. "Hey, um, Stiles, Scott told me to call you and tell you to leave your house now or im gunna... WHAT?" I was confused by the end "Sorry Lydia was ranting, Oh yeeah. Get down here or im gunna rip your throut out, WITH MY TEETH." He then hung up. Derek called me, and threntened me over the phone.

was different.

I rushed out to my Jeep and sped over to the Hale House. I was there in about ten minutes, record timing. "That better be... Stiles it took you long enough, Lydia has been pissed on account of you not being here. She wants to watch The Notebook." Jackson hissed dragging me into the house.

"Looks like your whipped." I smiled and he glared and infront of everyone he said. "Well atleast I have a girlfrind." and me not wanting to look weak I just nodded and said. "Tousche."

I left for the kitchen to get a drink out of the newly refernished house. When I arrived back in the living room Scott and Allison were together, So were Boyde and Erica, Issac and his girl, then Jackson and Lydia. What made me smirk was Derek sitting all alone.

I slipped over to him. "Hey, fancy seeing you here." I wink, my best flirting skill, thank to Lydia.

"Hm." He grunted. "Well, what is this all about?" I ask scooting closer since Erica was getting overly excited... if you catch my drift.

"I dont know,I only know your too close." He got mad and I slipped down on the floor.

Later that day were decided to watch a horror movie and despite the fact I had seen it a million times I still jumped. And guess were I jumped... right onto Dereks lap.

I nuzzled into the crook of his neck shaking. And to my suprize hee never told mr to get up. I just sat there the rest of the night. Not interested in the movies, more like the way his hair smelt.

"STILES. Wake up." I heard Scott say shaking me. I woke up still sitting on Derek, we had both fell asleep. "Lydia wants to go out to eat." Jackson said. "Well then its settled... we are going out to eat." I laughed. Lydia get what Lydia wants.

"DEREK. Lydia is making us go out to eat." I said shaking him, but he wouldnt budge s I did what any logical person would do. I sat on him and steamrolled him. Yelling it right in his ear.

"STILES! GODAMNITT! GET UP! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He screamed pushing me up against a wall twisting his fist and pushed me up the wall, until I was looking down on him.

"Derek put him down or so help me..." Lydia shreiked and Allison walked over to me grabbing my hand pulling me down. "Dont touch him, man, hes not screwed on strait like you." Ericas mellow yet fiesty voice flowed into the room. She walked in with a complete leather jumpsuit and cheetah heels. Lydia was weeaing a peach dress and Allison was wearing a blue romper.

How I knew was because they had forced him to go into their bathroom. They insisted on getting me ready. The guys were oviously jellous, which I was happy about. "Hi." A timid voice came from my left and I looked seeing a petite bruenette in a white dress smile at me. "Hey. Your Issacs mate right?" I ask and she nodded.

"Shes kinda shy." Allison winked at her. "Im Stiles... You?" I ask. "Im Rose." She sat down next to me as the other three worked there magic. Rose and I aimlessly talked about our suprizes on the whole, eating little creaturs in a werewolf oven, sortta thing.

I looked into the mirror and to my shock I looked pretty good. "All you nned to do is clean up better Stiles." Lydia brushed her hands. "You look pretty hot.:" Erica mused then Rose and Allison nodded.

I was wearing black, toghter then normall jaens, a white v-neck and some white vans. The shirt made me look... buffer. I had let my hair grow out and it was know spiked in all directions.

"Guys... thanks. I was really feeling down today, but thus amde it better." I hugged each of them.

Nonchalauntly walking out of the bathroom I strutted into the living room and just said. "You guys ready?" And each pair of eyes, except Dereks, looked up. "Bro. you look good." Scott said and the others nodded. That made Derek look up then down.

I thought that was it until he did a double take letting his eyes wonder. Well tonight was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY ON N.P.E. ~**

**Nonchalauntly walking out of the bathroom I strutted into the living room and just said. "You guys ready?" And each pair of eyes, except Dereks, looked up. "Bro. you look good." Scott said and the others nodded. That made Derek look up then down.**

**I thought that was it until he did a double take letting his eyes wonder. Well tonight was going to be fun.**

* * *

**Hey, this is going to be really really short. I thoght you would atleast like a little bit, rather then nothing. ~RB24.**

* * *

We got into the car and the girls made the guys sit in the back with them so I could take the front seat. Did they want me to get with him that badly?

"So, are you up for this?" I ask turning my head. Hm. He has a nice profile. "No." He grunted. "Well... you could talk more..." I mutter. "Well how about this, you look really good and I rather you didnt because I dont think they would appreciate me stripping you in the car. Now will you please shut up?" He whispered so only I could hear.

"Whoa! Its speaks again!" I smiled trying to cover up my complete shock. Did he really feel this way about me? If so I would be happy to oblige.


End file.
